Starter Guide
Your first days During your first days on the server, you might not be too trusted by the players who have been playing for some time. However, Mystian has a very nice and welcoming community, and in time you are sure to find your place in the server Joining an Empire To start you will probably want to join an empire. This is because there are many unique plugins and mechanics on the server to learn. Although you might feel confused or even overwhelmed at times, our amazing community and helpful staff will help walk you through it! For these reasons, it is advisable to join an empire to start, so that you learn more about the server and its people. When deciding on which empire to join, looking at the empire descriptions on the forums (https://www.mystiannetwork.com/site/index.php?forums/empires.24/) might be able to help! If not you can always ask people on the server or in the discord for help selecting as well. Once you finally find the empire you want to join, ask their leader, or one of their officers to invite you to a city Starting a Settlement Another option you have is starting your own settlement! This is the first step towards creating your very own empire. Settlements cost 100,000 coins (the in-server currency) so you probably won't be able to do this right off the bat. In order to get the coin you need, you might want to join an empire for some time and trade or work your way up to the money you need. Once you have the money, and you are in the spot you want to settle, type: /e create empire name of your city settlement This will create a settlement with a 11 x 11 chunk area centered on the chunk you are standing on Being a Nomad If the options above don't suit you, then you can always try being a nomad! This is a tough path however, as you wont have any way to protect your items, or to create tools. Although you might not be able to do these things, you will have complete and total freedom. However, for the reasons stated above you won't find many people who are nomads on the server Pursuing Magic Another choice you have to make is whether or not you want to become a magic user. By default, you are a warrior. Someone who is not able to use magic, but can make tools, use weapons, and wear armor (this is the closest to default Minecraft on the server). However, you can also become a spellcaster! Spellcasters fall into two categories: Paladins and Mages. (These categories are discussed further on their respective pages.) The main differences are that Mages have a much larger array of spells, can't wear armor, can't use weapons (except for cannons and such), and can't blacksmith, while paladins have a (significantly) smaller spell list, can wear iron armor, or armor of lower quality, can use weapons, and can assist others blacksmithing. If you wish to become a wizard or paladin a good place to start is with the Beginner's guide to Magic. Category:Tutorial